


Лучше подавать холодным

by fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018), Urtica



Series: Спецквест Hawaii Five-0 team 2020 [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Suits, Uniforms
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica
Summary: Коно шлет Дэнни фотографии Стива в форме в самые неподходящие моменты.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Спецквест Hawaii Five-0 team 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920904
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Лучше подавать холодным

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Best served cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/314572) by [tailoredshirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailoredshirt/pseuds/tailoredshirt). 



> Кинк: одежда, форма

Все началось, когда губернатор потребовал присутствия всей команды 5-0 на банкете в честь его избрания. Стив попытался отвертеться, ссылаясь на крайнюю занятость, но губернатор выдвинул мощный аргумент — кажется, коммандер подавал заявление о покупке новой техники? Возможно, оно где-то потерялось. Облачившись в синюю парадную форму, Стив весь торжественный прием провел с кислым выражением лица.

В понедельник Коно всем разослала фотографии — и, возможно, Дэнни слишком пристально разглядывал свою. Ему нечасто выпадала возможность полюбоваться на Стива в форме, кроме тех дней, когда их приглашали на торжественные похороны. Черт, иногда Дэнни забывал, насколько же форма идет этому красавцу. Хотя, наверное, это и к лучшему — постоянное напоминание о подобном великолепии просто свело бы Дэнни с ума. Достаточно и браслета часов, подчеркивающего совершенство запястий Стива.

— Ничего так, а? — произнесла сзади Коно и Дэнни тут же свернул окно с фотографией.

— Хм, да спасибо, что поделилась, — сказал Дэнни. Он потянулся за кружкой кофе, чтобы не смотреть ей в глаза.

С улыбкой Коно сказала, что пришли результаты баллистики и ушла. Дэнни тут же сохранил полученную фотографию в папку Избранное.

*****

Спустя пару дней от Коно пришло очередное письмо, гласившее: «Увидела и сразу подумала о тебе».

Дэнни кликнул на ссылку и тут же подавился кофе. На сайте продавались календари с мужиками в форме — хотя по большей части они позировали почти голыми. Впечатливший Коно календарь назывался «Горячие морячки» и предлагал полюбоваться на полуголого, покрытого татуировками парня в офицерской фуражке.

— Эй, я тут получил... — Дэнни попытался закрыть окно, но Стив уже изучал экран его компьютера. — Хм.

— Коно мне прислала, — выпалил Дэнни, чувствуя, как горит от смущения шея. — Я, э... наверное, хотела показать, что хочет на Рождество.

— А, — протянул Стив, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. — В общем, Чин пробил тот IP, что мы отслеживали, теперь только проверить его осталось. Позвоню, если мы что-нибудь найдем.

Стоило Стиву выйти за дверь, как замигало уведомление о новом письме, «Упс, ошиблась адресом». Снова Коно.

Выругавшись, Дэнни удалил переписку.

*****

Вечером субботы Дэнни завез Грейс обратно к Рейчел. Дочка мирно доигрывала в Злобных птичек на его телефоне.

— Па, у тебя новое сообщение, — внезапно произнесла она.

— Сейчас посмотрю, золотко.

— Это фото дяди Стива, — сказала Грейс, протягивая телефон. — Он в джунглях. И без рубашки.

Дэнни чуть силой не выдернул мобильник у нее из рук. Мельком взглянув на экран (где Коно вообще такое достала? Стив тут хорошо, если совершеннолетним был), он смахнул уведомление с экрана и засунул телефон в карман.

Скрестив руки на груди, Рейчел с интересом наблюдала за развернувшейся сценой.

— Вы со Стивом фотографиями обмениваетесь?

— Давай... — всплеснул руками Дэнни. — Давай не будем.

— Потому что у тебя найдется достойный ответ. Отправь ему ту, с состязаний... как их там называют? Соревнований в облегающих трусах.

— Прости, мне надо немедленно пойти и повеситься на собственном галстуке.

*****

Дэнни как раз парковался перед штаб-квартирой, когда от Коно пришло сообщение с заголовком «Отчет о происшествии». Продолжая выруливать, Дэнни открыл его. И увидел фотографию Стива с церемонии присвоения офицерского звания. Белая парадная форма, включая белую фуражку и перчатки.

Дэнни врезался в припаркованную патрульную машину.

Он никому не сказал, что произошло — сослался на проехавшего мимо козла-байкера. Нет, серьезно, он в порядке, ни царапины. Коно ухмылялась, но Дэнни ни сказал ей ни слова. Мама всегда учила его, что месть — это блюдо, которое следует подавать холодным.

Спустя две недели Дэнни отправил Коно письмо с двумя вложениями. Первое содержало счет за ремонт машины. Второе — фотографию Дженны, где из-под закатанного рукава рубашки виднелась татуировка, темно-синяя звезда на внутренней стороне бицепса.

Через пару минут пришел ответ: «Мир?» 

Дэнни ухмыльнулся. «Не надейся».


End file.
